Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image sensor discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-010008 (FIG. 1) includes a pixel array portion 1 composed of a plurality of pixels 10 arranged in a matrix pattern and a current source circuit unit 2. A vertical signal line VL is disposed for each column of the plurality of pixels 10 disposed in the matrix pattern. The current source circuit unit 2 is constituted by a plurality of current source circuits 20. Each current source circuit 20 is connected to a corresponding vertical signal line VL.